


Mistakes Were Made For You

by Dennisbian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sugar Daddy, ofc its sugar daddy dennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dennisbian/pseuds/Dennisbian
Summary: Mac is a poor twink struggling to pay rent and keeping his shit together. He lives with his best friend Charlie in his disgusting apartment. Something needs to change soon in their lives or they will end up on the streets. Little does Mac know, the answer to his problems would be on a sugar daddy website.





	1. Same Old Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Reynolds family are in the first chapter but they will be in the second. Of course Mac is a twink & a skank.

It is 3AM. The moon is bright but the sky is dark. You can’t see any stars because of all the lights in the city. All the noise is from nightclubs and rare traffic passing by. It’s so cold, you can see your breath when you’re outside. “I’m freezing my dick off” Mac thought to himself as he took the last drag from his cigarette before flicking it off onto the floor by the road. He could feel himself getting tired after another meaningless night of drinking, puking in the bathroom, and drunkenly making out with whoever gave him a second of their time. As he began to walk poorly to his appartmet he shared with his childhood best friend, Charlie, he realised he was going to end up smacking onto the pavement and passing out. He needed to call a taxi. “Fuck” he thought to himself. He wouldn’t have enough money to pay. He pulled out his phone and hazily texted his ‘friend’ Rex. Rex was an on again off again boyfriend. 

“need riide tp my plave pls am at paddys” Mac sloppily texted. 

“Alright I'm on my way, wait there.” Rex texted back. 

Mac looked around on the floor, searching for somewhere to sit down that wasn’t covered in vomit, spilt drinks, or other trash. He found a dry spot to sit against the wall and as he slid his back against the rough concrete wall he could feel the alcohol get to his head. He felt light headed and he started to worry a little. Of course, Rex was coming but what if he didn’t get here soon enough. The lights in paddy’s pub turned off except the neon lights saying the bar was closed. He was left in nothing but the vague street lights, cars lights that passed by, and the bar’s signs. After a few minutes a car pulled up and thank god, it was Rex. He got out of his car and as Mac started to get up, he put a hand on the small of Mac’s back and gave him a hand to get up. Mac took it and mumbled “thanks” as Rex opened the door for him. Mac fell into the car a little and as he got in he bumped his head on the roof of the car. 

“FUCK” Mac shouted as he held the top of his now sore head. 

Rex chuckled lightly “You’re alright man, just put your feet in first”. 

Mac soon enough sat down and as he tried putting on his seat belt, except his depth perception was off. He felt ‘off his nut’ as Charlie would say. He put his head against the head rest and felt like he was going to throw up. Before Rex slammed the door shut (Too loudly Mac would add) he reached over and put Mac’s seatbelt on for him. Mac watched Rex walk around to the driver’s side and get in. As Rex sat down he turned to Mac and smiled. “Damn he’s cute” Mac thought as he turned away, cheeks blushing lightly. 

The drive back to Mac’s apartment was fast and silent. They both got out and Rex wanted to walk Mac to his door to make sure he made it in safely. As Mac fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket Rex turned to him and asked “Are you okay?” 

“yeah... I’m really good” Mac replied, dragging on the vowels in his words. He put the keys in the door to his apartment building and they made their way to the lift. Mac’s heart began to race when they entered the lift. The number of times they would drunkenly make out in this lift was too many to admit. Rex made eye contact with Mac they both laughed awkwardly. When the lift arrived to the floor Mac lived on, he rushed out and made his way to his apartment. Rex followed Mac to his door and as Mac struggled to shove his key in the lock and twist it, he eyed Mac's drunken body up. His legs were so thin but they managed to hold Mac up. As Mac made his way in, taking off his shoes, Rex cleared his throat.

"So, what can I do to help?" Rex asked. Mac could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He's still here? Fuck. He turned and made eye contact with Rex and stumbled over to him. He fell a little but Rex's strong arms held him up. His arms are so warm and comforting, Mac could recall everytime he would rest in his arms and how safe Rex made him feel. Mac drunkenly lifted his head to Rex's and as he closed his eyes to begin making out with him, Rex whispered "You're drunk Mac. This isn't fair to you if we do anything".

"I wanna..." Mac mumbled out, his head now low but his cheeks still red from the memories of their drunken make-out sessions. Rex sighed and helped Mac sit down on the pull-out sofa bed that Charlie was passed out on. Mac began to slip his shoes off and his arms out of his jacket.

"Here." Rex said passing Mac a fresh glass (well as fresh as a 3 day unwashed glass could be) of water. Mac slowly sipped on it, not wanting to make himself throw up by downing the glass like he had his beer's a few hours prior. As he put the glass down on the floor Rex kissed his forehead and as he slowly left he said "make sure to finish the water and get some rest". Mac smiled and as he heard the door shut, he got up and put the lock on. He knew if Charlie woke up and found out the lock wasn't on he would freak out. He made his way back to the bed, only stepping on trash on the floor a couple times. He needed to tidy that up he reminded himself before unbuttoning his jeans. His head was spinning around and he felt sick. 

"fuck" Mac whispered as he sat on his bed, grabbing the glass Rex gave him, drinking more of it. Again, he placed it on the floor before taking off his shirt and getting underneath the covers. As he set his head down on the pillow he could feel his heart beat beginning to slow down. If he wasn't so selfish he and Rex could've stayed together. 

"Rex is so sweet he drove to the bar to make sure my drunk ass made it safe home" Mac thought to himself. He knew he would have to make it up to Rex somehow. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket of the jeans and unlocked his phone. He started to text Rex "Thabk you" and sent it off before he could convince himself not to. Charlie began stiring in the bed and he turned his phone off before the light woke Charlie up. He reached over to the plug and made sure his phone would be on charge for tomorrow. He knew something had to change. Him and Charlie were both out of jobs and would have to find some way of paying the rent to make sure they both weren't homeless.


	2. I Don't Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Dennis Reynolds, a rich socialite. He meets up with his sister at a café and she shares some news. God damnit, Dee you bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't smoke by Mitski is this chapter's songs.

Dennis woke up to his alarm clock blaring, 9:30AM it read. He inhaled sharply as he proceeded to drag his body out of bed, heading straight to his bathroom for a shower. After he finished cleaning himself and doing his skin care routine, he went and pulled out neat trousers with a smart blue button up. As he finished buttoning up his shirt (leaving the top two unbuttoned of course) he checked his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Dee along with one voice mail. He pressed play and along came Dee's piercing voice. "Hey, asshole you better be up and ready to meet me at the cafe at 10:30 or I'll kick your ass. Bye." Dee said as the phone began with it's automated message of press 1 to replay the message, Dennis hung up and figured he should do a quick light makeup look and head down soon. He walked into his kitchen and stared at the empty room which once was filled with the precense of his previous room mate. "Better stop thinking about that and get a glass of water" Dennis muttered to himself. He filled the glass with the fresh filtered water he stored in his fridge to keep it cool. After he downed the glass he headed back to his room to sit by his vanity and started applying a small amount of concealer to hide any 'imperfections' (not that he had any of course). He did a quick swipe under both of his eyes and blended it in with a beauty sponge. After, he dusted a small amount of his high end powder to set it and make sure it wouldnt move all day. Next, were his brows. Now, they were already perfect as he gets them waxed regularly. However, he did brush through them with a bit of brow gel and pulled out his mascara and eyelash curler from the vanity's drawers. As soon as he did his morning talk of how beautiful and perfect he was in the mirror, he unplugged his phone charger, grabbed his wallet and keys, and put his shoes on and began to walk down the stairs of his appartment complex. He was reminded about how lonely it was to walk around his building. He used to have a room mate he was deeply in love with, but due to unfortunate circumstances, he moved out leaving Dennis alone and heart broken.

Dennis pulled up to the local café and saw Dee waiting for him in one of the chairs. He locked his car and walked in, bell ringing and depressed, he sat down opposite Dee. 

_So if you need to be mean_  
_Be mean to me_

"Here i ordered you a dairy-free latte with a croissant!" Dee chirped. Obviously dying to bring up whatever boring news she had to share. Dennis would never admit it, but deep down he did care about his sister, but he knows she doesn't care about him. They still would look after one another of course, but it wasn't much more than occasionally meeting up for coffee once a year that he would see her.

"This better be almond milk and not soy otherwise I will _not_ drink it." Dennis quipped. He sighed as he took off his jacket, feeling hot from the radiators in the café.

"It is dick bag. Drink up because I have some exciting news". Dee replied. He picked up his coffee taking long sips from it. Not wanting to hear Dee talk anymore, he checked his phone, hoping someone needed him somewhere else.

"Wanna guess?" Dee asked.

"No" Dennis thought. 

"You finally admit you're never going to be a successful actress?" Dennis replied, irking Dee. He just wanted what was best for her. He wasn't as delusional as Dee and he knew that the sooner she admitted her dreams were never going to happen, the better.

"No, asshole. I signed you up for a dating site!" Dee said, smiling wide as she tried to stifle her laughter at Dennis' face

"You fucking what?" Dennis said a little too loudly, trying to control his anger but ultimately failing.

"Yeah, I signed you up for sugardaddyandbabies dot com" Dee replied, faking an innocent look. She wasn't trying to hurt him, she just wanted him to not feel so alone. 

"Why would I want to meet some whore who's only into me for the money. I'm not wasting my money on anybody" Dennis said, with anger coursing through his veins.

"Whatever, you're just like dad. Just try it maybe you'll meet someone and you'll get out of that god damned appartment every once in a while" Dee replied. God she was just trying to help.

"Why couldn't you have just signed me up for tinder or something?" Dennis asked.

"Because you're banned you creep." Dee stated. It wasn't a lie he was banned. It wasn't his fault it was a misunderstanding but it's not as if Dennis needed strangers to validate him. Of course not. Dennis already knew he was a god. He was _the golden god_.

"You're welcome" Dee said with a big smile. She knew she was right and that he did need to get out more often. Fuck her, he would never admit that.

"Fuck you." Dennis replied. Short and simple. Dee's smile dropped as she put on her jacket and picked up her bag.

"Fuck you too." Dee hissed before walking out, leaving Dennis alone. 

"Why the fuck does everyone leave me" Dennis thought. Fuck that was too much to think about at - what - 10:45 in the morning. After putting his jacket back on and dumping the croissant and the rest of his coffee in the bin, he headed back to his car and put on the radio.

_I don't smoke_  
_Except for when I'm missing you_  
_To remember your mouth, how it_  
_Tasted true_

As he drove around South Philly he kept looking over to the passenger's seat. Where his ex-room mate once sat. 

"He was more than just a room mate but he's gone now. Just forget about him" Dennis said to himself. If Dennis could just get him off of his mind. That would be great. Of course he couldn't because as complicated as feelings were. He knew what he felt was sadness, he longed for someone to hold him, to love him even. Dennis never thought he would ever find anyone to love him. No-one could match up to his standards. What were his standards anyways? 

"It doesn't matter just go back to the appartment." Dennis thought. 

After trailing up the stairs for what feels like an eternity, he made it into his apartment and sat down on the leather couch. He turned on the TV but he couldn't focus. His mind kept trailing back to what Dee said. 

"Yeah, I signed you up for sugardaddyandbabies dot com" replayed in his head. God damnit, Dee you bitch. He opened his phone and checked his texts from Dee. She sent a link to the website and opened it on his phone. The login details were in a previous message and so he was able to load up his profile pretty quickly. 

_Dennis, 32, Sugar Daddy_ Fucking hell this was dumb. The photos Dee used were good, but there were more flattering pictures of him out there. As he swiped over to check potential matches he came across a particular face. He looked cute, breakable, and perfect for Dennis to ruin. 

_Mac, 31, Sugar Baby_ It was a bit old a 31 year old man was a 'sugar baby' but who was he to judge. Dennis read more of his profile and his 'about' in which he states he's a badass and is super cool. Jesus christ did Dennis cringe. His photos were him shirtless, Dennis was a fan. Another was Mac with a dog, Dennis was not a fan of this but he figured Mac didn't mention anything about having a dog in his profile, maybe if he was feeling generous and things went well. He _might_ get a cat if Mac behaved. Dennis had only seen this man's profile and was already picturing moving in with him and getting a cat. 

"Slow down Dennis. He's probably not even into you." Dennis said to himself, he needed to bring himself back down to the levels of average people. It would be the only way to get a partner. Of course he never believed that someone would find him unattractive, but he found himself wanting to impress Mac. Dennis swiped right on Mac and hey! It's a match! popped up on his screen. It's a shitty rip-off of tinder for whores. He could pay Mac to have sex with him, it's not like he'd never slept with a prostitue before. It was just embarassing to see himself reffered to as a 'sugar daddy'. This guy probably has daddy issues which is why he is using this site, but he would also be easy to manipulate. People who are emotionally vunerable are the easiest to hurt. It's all about sex and power for Dennis. 

"Hey, man" A message from Mac popped up on screen. Dennis opened the chat and thought about what he wanted to say. What if he said the wrong thing and sent Mac running for the hills? He had to perfectly craft his message.

"You alright?" Mac texted again. Dennis hasn't even replied to his first message. How dare he.

"Hello, I am doing well. How are you Mac?" Dennis typed back. His heart began to race as he saw the three dots pop up. Mac was typing. No message delivered though.

"C'mon hurry up! Hes taking forever what is his problem?" Dennis thought. He closed his phone and figured he would check it later Mac would've replied by then he thought. If he hadn't then screw him. Dennis flicked on a movie and layed down on the couch, his feet up by the empty end. If only he had someone to fill that space. If only he had someone to fill the space in his heart. 

"Shut up Dennis this is not the time to get sad. Just watch the movie and shut it." Dennis thought. 

As the credits began to roll, he checked his phone. He had two new messages from Mac. His heart's pace began to pick up again as he unlocked his phone. Before the site could load he locked his phone again. Panicked that Mac would reject him he decided he should do something (anything) else. He would check the messages later. He couldn't take any more rejection right now.


End file.
